


Hello, Baby! : A Story Of Richard Castle and Kate Beckett Parenthood.

by autumnismylife



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnismylife/pseuds/autumnismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Castle has been married for almost 6 months now. What happens if they happened to have a baby? Let's follow their journey during Kate's pregnancy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What??

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hi guys! I'm new here. And right now I'm totally obsessed with the show, Castle. If you read this, please kindly leave your reviews and make this fanfiction your favorite. I will totally apreaciate it. AND, you must now that I'm not European nor American. I'm Asian and I'm still studying advanced English. So if you found some wrong grammars, I'm very very sorry. But I will do my best! Enjoy!  
> WARNING :  
> THIS FANFICTION CHARACTER BELONGS TO ANDREW W. MARLOW NOT ME.  
> I'M JUST PLAYING WITH HIS CHARACTER.

 

        "Our victim today is Jonathan Thomas, 35. He's the owner of New York's Music Entertainment. He was found by a park gardener this morning," said Javi.

        "What happened?" asked Kate, wrinkling her nose.

        "Two GSW on his chest with a 9mm," Lanie answered.

        " Time of death?" asked Kate, still looking at the victim.

        " I said about... 1:00 AM 'till 3:00 AM."

        Then Ryan came with a CD on his hand. "Hey, Beckett! I found the security cam. Looks like our guy came to this park with a woman and another man at 1:10 AM. And the interesting thing is, they all didn't come out."

        "Okay, search for that guy and woman. I'll see you at the precinct while I'm going to Bronx to tell his family," Kate stood up.

        Javi looked arroud, " Where's Castle?"

        "Sleeping."

*******

**-Castle's POV-**

        I opened my eyes as I stretched my body. _What a night_ , I thought. I could still feel her touch and arousal last night. My Kate was really really amazing. I turned my head searching for the clock.  _Oh my! It's 9:00 AM already!_  Kate must be at her work.

        I got up and opened the door. Still a little bit dizzy, sleepy, and confused. Mother has moved out because she wanted to give me and Kate some space. Alexis still living with me and she is now her professor assistant. I supposed she has morning classes today. Walking to the kitchen, I found a piece of  _post-it_  with my beautiful wife's handwriting on it.

         _Hey, Babe_

_There's a murder in Queens. I had to go and you're still snoring when I'm trying to wake you up. So call me when you're up._

_Love, Kate._

  
I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial. "Kate?"

        "Hey! Just wake up?" asked the sweetest voice across me.

        "Yeah. You're at the precinct?"

        "Mmhmm. Bring me some coffee would, ya? Cold one. It's really hot in here. The air conditioner has broken and Gates is driving me crazy!" Kate's whispered.

        I laughed. " Okay. See you later, then. Ooh, and I love you!"

        "Bye! Love you too," said Kate, giggling.

**-End POV-**

*******

        "Hey, guys!" shouted Rick happily. He bring five starbucks on his hands.

        "Castle!" said Ryan. " Beckett's at the morgue with the vic's wife. Guess who vic is?"

        "Elvis? Steve Jobs?"

        "Na-ah."

        "Ooh! Ooh! Superman?"

        "Castle, they all already dead!" suddenly Kate was right next to him laughing.

        "I'm just kidding. So, who it is anyway?"

        " Jonathan Thomas, the ..."

        "CEO of NY's Music Entertainment!" Castle cut his wife sentence, looked shock.

        "Yeah." said Kate and Ryan at the same time.

        "Oh my God. He was one of my colleagues," Rick said sadly.

        "Oh, I'm so sorry, Babe," said Kate while embracing him.

        "Yo, Beckett! I got the vic's financial. Looks like he's taking out some grands at the bank two weeks before his death. He's a one crazy rich guy. Oh hey, Castle! What do ya got there?"

        "Here! I got some starbucks on my way here. I got one for Gates also. Well, it's not that hot here, Beckett," Castle said surprised.

        "It's damn hot. Don't you guys feel it?" Kate looked pissed.

        "You bet," Javi took one of the starbucks cups. "Ooh! It's a Caramel Frappucino. My favorite!"

        "I got your favorite also, Kate. Cookies and Cream with extra whipped cream?" Rick gave a cup to his wife. Kate looks delighted.

        "Thank you! How sweet of you," Kate smiled, but then the smile immediately faded away. "But I don't feel exactly well today."

        Rick quickly touched her neck. "A bit warm. Do you want to go home?" 

        "No. It's an important case. I don't wanna let Gates down."

        "But..."

        Suddenly, Kate threw up! Richard and the other detectives freaked out and searched for a bag, Javi took the starbucks plastic bag.

        "Here! Here!"

        "(#*&^$#Q)@*$)#*&)(*!_@($_%_#~!" ...

        "It's okay.. It's okay.. Better out than in!" said Rick worried.

        "Mr. Castle!"

        "Damn it!" whispered Rick. "Yes, Captain?

        "What happened to Beckett?" asked her.

        "I'm... I'm fine...," Kate whispered and threw up again.

        "No you're not!" 

        "Here," Ryan gave her  a cup of warm water. Kate slightly trembling while receiving the cup. Tears streamed down her face.

        "L-let me clean up the mess. Espo, take Beckett to Lanie, please? Maybe she has something for her?" asked Rick with his best puppy eyes.

        "Okay. C'mon, Kate. Slowly.."

*******

**-Kate's POV-**

        What happened to me? I suddenly felt so sick and threw up. Javi is taking me down to the morgue slowly.        

        "You okay?" asked Javi sadly.

        " Mmhmm. I'm fine. Healthy as a horse," I said.

        "Same old, same old. Don't lie to me, Beckett. I know you for years. You know, you've been acting so strange this morning. Usually you never complained when the AC doesn't on at all. And I'm really sure you've ever told me that you don't like cold coffees? Especially starbucks?"

        "Speak for yourself, Espo. I did like cold coffees but not much."

        "Kate? What's wrong?" Lanie came out from her office.

        "She threw up suddenly," Javi answered for me. "Did you get drunk last night, Kate?"

        "I don't... Think so?"

        "Why don't you go back to the precinct, Javi? I want to talk alone with her," asked Lanie.

        "Okay. Take care, Beckett." 

        I just nodded slowly and followed Lanie to her office. She was examining our vic when I came.

        "When were your last period?" asked Lanie abruptly.

        Speechless, I'm trying to solve a math in my mind. 

        One week...

        Two weeks...

        Three weeks?

        I'm three weeks late?  _Oh my god!_

        "Lanie. I think I'm three weeks late! Am I...?" I nervously asked, while stroking my flat stomach.

        "Try it," Lanie thrusted a pink box into my hand. It's a test pack.

        "O-okay? I'll try it later at home with Castle. Thank you so much, Lanie!" I hugged her tightly.

        "You're welcome, honey! I still have a body to examine. Take care!"

        "Bye!" when I got out, Castle is already outside next to the door. I hug him abruptly.

        "Hey, I'm with you," Rick said softly.

        I didn't answer. 

        "You okay? What did Lanie said?"

        "She said that.. I may be pregnant."

        "What?"

_**A/N**_

_**Thoughts?** _


	2. The Ups and Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Yeayy! I made it to chapter 2. Enjoy!  
> Sorry for the wrong grammars. :)  
> -xena olivia a.k.a. autumnismylife-

**-Castle's POV-**

        It's been two months since we informed about Kate pregnancy. It was a tough one. Well maybe telling my Mother, Alexis, and Jim were easy. But telling the precinct didn't go so well. Gate's wasn't very happy about "loosing" her best detective for a few months when Kate is going to labor. But still, she congrats us with a smile on her face. Javi and Ryan were crazily happy about it. They even threatened to kill me if I don't take care of Kate well. Do I ever not? 

        Kate has been having morning sickness lately. It has been driving her crazy. One day, she was interrogating her best-one shot-suspect with me. And suddenly she felt so nauseous. Until she couldn't help it anymore and then she excuse herself, leave me alone with the confused suspect. Fortunately, Javi came and we interrogated the suspect together. And voila, we get the guy with Kate behind the interrogation room. Kate a bit upset that day after she closed the case .

        But I'm very excited in the idea of having the idea of having another child. Think about it, having the little version of Kate, or maybe a little version of me. It could be a very interesting experience.

        "Castle?" ask Kate, interrupting my thoughts.

        "Yeah?" I said, smiling.

        "I'm hungry. Let's get some pancakes?" Kate tied her hair then got up slowly.

        "Breakfast for supper?"

        "Mmhmm," Kate opened the door. "You coming?"

        "Okay."

        Fifteen minutes later, we're filling ourselves with a stack of pancakes and waffles. "You enjoy it?"

        "Mmhmm. Thanks for always there for me in every conditions," Kate held my hand with her sweet smile.

        "Always, Love," I said, kissing her slowly.

*******

**-Five Months Later-**

        "Babe, where are you?" I asked with a worried tone.

        "Sorry, Castle. I still have paperworks to do. I'll be home by dinner?" she said coyly.

        "I'm on my way there, okay? I'm just a few blocks from the precinct," I said. As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for her. I just bought a bouquet of purple roses, her all-time-favorite. And I want to take her to a fancy Italian restaurant. She's gonna love it.

        "Watch me doing paperworks? Won't you be bored?" asked Kate, giggling. (or teasing maybe.)

        "No, I won't. I'll be there in 10. Bye!"

        "Okay. Love you."

        "Love you, too."

        I put the bouquet into the passenger seat and then buckled myself up the seat belt. I can't wait for my dinner plan tonight. Kate has been so busy recently. There were serial killers, a psychopath, a zombie, and batmans. No, no. I'm just kidding. But the fact of Kate busy is so true. But I always accompany her when I don't have any book appointment, book tours, etc.

        10 minutes later, I arrived at the precinct. The precinct  was a bit quiet than usual. Maybe because it was already twilight. I walked slowly towards Kate's chair. She was doing paperworks all right. I tip-toed, with the bouquet in my left hand and after I got near her, I closed her eyes.

        "Who's this?" teased Kate.

        "Your ruggedly handsome husband, Detective Castle," I said with a laugh.

        "Speak for yourself, Castle," Kate laughed. I always love it when we call each other with our maiden names. We haven't used to call each other with our first names.

        Slowly I opened her eyes and give her the flower bouquet. Kate shrieked. "Oh my gosh. Babe, it's so beautiful. Thank you!"  and I'm awarded with a quick kiss on my cheek. "I love you so much!"

        "I love you most," I smiled happily. "Where are the boys?"

        "I don't know. Went for some doughnuts maybe. They have to do some paperworks too," said Kate, still focusing her papers.

        "Better finished it quickly. I still have surprise for you," I slightly grin.

        "What surprise? But, okay. Just give me ten more minutes,"said Kate.

        "Yo, Castle!" suddenly Javi and Ryan came with a bag of doughnuts and croissants. "How long have you been here?"

        "I just arrived. Enjoy your paperworks," I teased.

        "Ha.Ha. So funny, Castle. Teasing us like that," said Ryan looked pissed. "Well Beckett, I see if you got a date tonight. Just leave your paperworks there. We'll finish it."

        "Really? No. Yours are quite a lot too. I don't want to burden you guys," said Kate, seems worried.

        "No, we're meant it. Go with him already. Bye, Beckett!" Javi laughed and waved his hand.

        "Okay, then. If you guys said so. Bye, guys!" Kate took her coat with a big smile on her face. "Let's go, Castle!"

        "Shall we?" I held out my hand.

        "Yup!" and she held mine.

        We were laughing all the way down to this Italian restaurant. When Kate found out about my surprise, she felt pleased. The dinner was a success. We had been on some arguments sometimes these days. Maybe because of her pregnancy hormones. I don't want to blame her. Because I'm also tired with my new book promotion. Another Nikki Heat kind-of novel.

        Kate really enjoyed the dessert. She and I ordered many kinds of desserts. We ordered a semifreddo, a type of ice cream cake. Also a cannoli, and many others. It cost me big bills but that was worth it. We had a nice talk and Kate seems in a very good mood. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.


	3. A Rough Night (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time! There'll be a new part of this family coming :)

_**-Kate's** _ **POV-**

        Finally, it's time for maternity leaving. I'm going to off from my duties for a whole three months! Rick and I are planning to go to the Hamptons about two weeks after I give birth. Right now, I'm just finished my last paperwork of the day. The last thing I need to do is just see the Captain to report all of my behind-the-desk work. We'll celebrating it tonight with Kevin-Jenny, Espo-Lanie. It will be a very amazing night. I really can't wait.

        As I humming, I knocked to Gates office. "Sir."

        "Yes, Detective Beckett. Have you done all of your paperworks?" asked Gates. She looks like she has a very good mood today.

        I smile widely. "Yes, sir. And I'm ready to take my maternity leaving, starting tomorrow."

        "Okay then, you just need to sign some files for me. Here you go," said Gates, handing me some papers (again.) "You'll come back in mid-January, right?" 

        "Yes, Sir!" I said as I signed the "maternity leaving" files. "Thank you very much, Sir."

        "No, I should be the one who thanked you. You're the best cop I ever had, and I meant it. You and Mr. Castle always the solve even the hardest case ever. And you never took a day off because you're strong. You're a strong woman, you should know that." I swear I almost dropped my tears.

        "T-thank you, Sir." I said, feeling moved.

        "You're very welcome. And have a nice celebration with the boys. Now go, Kate. Take care," she said as she go up from her chair and hugged me.  _ **Captain Victoria "Iron" Gates just hugged me!!! She hugged me!!**_  


  
"Y-yeah. You too, Sir!" I said as I walked towards the door. I felt so happy.

        "How did it go?" asked Castle, sitting on his usual chair.

        "It went well," I said. "Let's go?"

        "Sure," answered Castle. He handed me my coat and my purse. "Ryan and Javi said they are going to our home at 07:00."

        I nodded. "Okay."

         _ **-End POV-**_  


_******* _

  
__ When they arrived at the apartment, Kate let go a relieved sigh and walks slowly to the couch. Her tummy is getting bigger and bigger. "My back hurts."

        "Want me to massage you, Miss?" asked Castle with a playful tone. But she knows he was worried too.

        "No, thanks," Kate laughed. "Go cook. You still have two hours 'till the boys come."

        "Okay, okay," Castle gave his wife one more peck on her lips and half-running to the kitchen.

        Kate smiles as she watching her husband cooks. She has a really good husband, she tought. And she regretted that she didn't fall for him earlier.

        "Hey, Kate!" called Castle from the kitchen. He was chopping some potatos.

        "Hmm?"

        "Do you already think about our baby names?" 

        "Hmm.. For baby A, he's a boy right. I like Jacob, James. For baby B, I would like Alicia, Rose, Swan," Kate said with a smile.

        "I like the girls name. How about Swan Joanne Castle for the girl and Samuel James Castle for the boy?"

        "DEAL! Those are very cool names!" 

         _Ding..Dongg..._  


  
"Those are our  guesses," said Castle, laughing. "I'll get it."

        "Okay," I said. I got up and looked at the mirror near me. I looked like a hippo... Having twins can sometimes be tiring. But I'm glad. These are God blessings for me and Rick. The babies will born in just another two weeks. I really can't help it anymore, to be honest. But like Captain Gates said, I'm a strong woman so I have to act like one.

        "Kate!" said Lanie, hugging me tight. "I'm so happy for you."

        "Thank you," Kate hugged her back and smiling widely. Lanie is really her best friend. "Thank you for coming, Ryan, Jenny, Javi."

        "We've got something for you, Kate. It's an early present," said Jenny, handingKate a big wide box. "You'll need this. Trust me."

        "What's this?" Kate asked, amazed.

        "It's a box with many varieties of coffees from around the world. Someone gave it to me when Jenny was having Sarah. And I asked her where did she buy it so I can give one to you," explained Ryan.

        "Oh my God, Ryan. Thank you so much!" Kate shrieked, she really loves coffee indeed. And she couldn't drink any coffee during her pregancy.

        "Cool!" said Castle, also amazed. "Now, let's head to the kitchen. Chef Castle has made you guys a special baked mac and cheese potato with fresh salad."

        "Yummy!" said Javi, knowing it's his favorite.

***

        Two hours later, those three pairs of couples were enjoying they dinner with laugh and joy. Until suddenly Kate gave Castle a weird expression. She felt funny. Some liquid has make her legs wet. 

        "What's wrong, Kate?"

        "I... I think my water's broke."

        " _ **What?!**_ "

        "Man! Take her to the hospital NOW!" shouted Javi, panicked.

        "Y-yeah, yeah. Hold on, Kate!"

        "Ughh," Kate moaned. "It's starting to hurts! But... But it;s too early..."

        "You're having contractions, Baby. Hold still! It's normal if you're having twins!" explained Lanie.

        Castle panicked, he quickly take his coat and Kates's, and walked her together with Javi and Ryan down the apartment to the basement.

        "Thank you, guys! I owe you!" Castle shouted.

        "Yeah, yeah. Now take her! We'll follow you to the hospital!" said Javi.

        Castle nodded and stepped on the gas. Thank God the hospital is not too far away from the apartment. It's only fifteen minutes away.

        "Castle!!! It hurts!" Kate groaned.

        "I know! I know, sweetheart! We're almost there!" said Castle, made a sharp turn.

        Finally, they arrived at the hospital.The nurses there immediately take Kate to the delivery room. Dr. Ann, their obstetricians were still in her way to the hospital while Kate still having her contractions. 

        "Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhh!" Kate groaned while she hold tight of her husband hand. "D-don't leave me....!"

        "I won't Kate. I won't!" Castle nodded.

        After few contractions later, Dr. Ann finally arrived at the delivery room. "Sorry for make you waiting so long, Mrs. Castle. The traffic jam sucks."

        "It's okay, Doc," said Castle, worrying her wife.

        "Now, now. After the next contraction, I'll ask you to push. Okay? And I need you to push with all of your energy," said Dr. Ann as she wearing her elastic gloves.

        "Got it," said Kate. "You know, Castle? It's easier to chase bad guys."

        "Yeah, you got a point. The next contraction will be in.. One minute," Castle looked at his watch.

       "Ughhhhhhhhhhh... Arghhhhhhhh," Kate moaned as the contraction comes.

        "Okay, Mrs. Castle. I want you to push! Push, push!!" encouraged Dr. Ann.

        And Kate push. She's sweating bullets. She reminds herself to be strong in every pushes she make. Also because of her husband who encouraging her beside her.

        "Come on, Kate! Shoulders' out! PUSH!"

        "Aaaaghhhh! Castle! I can't do it anymore," Kate sobbed. 

        "No, you're a very strong woman, Kate! It's our child you're delivering. Now, push!" said Castle.

        "One last push, baby A's coming!" shouted Dr. Ann.

        After that last push, the room was become silent.  _Come on, cry baby! Cry! I need you to cry!_ , thought Kate. But finally, a loud cries filled the room. 

        "It's Sam, Kate! Sam has born!" Castle shouted happily and Kate's crying because of joyfulness.

        "Now, It's time for the baby B. Push, Kate! Push!" shouted Dr. Ann.

        Kate feels her  energy has back at the moment. She feel encouraged after she heard her son crying. She push harder than before.

        "Okay, head out! I see a lot of hairs there! Push, Kate!"

        1 Push...

        2 pushes...

        3 Pushes...

        And another cries filled the room. Kate never felt so happy. She has successfully delivered her first son and daughter at the same time. 

        "Thank you, Kate. Thank you so much for giving me a handsome son and a beautiful daughter like you," Castle sobbed happily. 

        "The baby boy is 6lbs 8oz, the baby girl is 5lbs 11oz," said one of the nurses while she handing one to Castle and one to Kate. 

        "It's Sam and Swan, Kate. They're finally here," said Castle with excitement.

        _ **~To be continued~**_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. What do you think? Please leave your comments :)  
> I'll double (more than that though :p) update today ^^ T.G.I.F.  
> You can message me to tell what do you want in this story. I'll appreciate it :)


	4. A Rough Night (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Part 2! Don't forget to review and comment ! :) Don't be silent readers.  
> Follow my twitter : @autumnismylife

_1 Push..._

_2 Pushes..._

_3 Pushes..._

_And another cries filled the room. Kate never felt so happy. She has succesfully delivered her first son and daughter at the same time._

_"Thank you, Kate. Thank you so much for giving me a handsome son and a beautiful daughter just like you," Castle sobbed happily._

_"The baby boy is 6lbs 8oz and the baby girl is 5lbs 11oz," said one of the nurses while handing the baby girl to Castle and the boy to Kate._

_"It's Sam and Swan, Kate. They're finally here," said Castle with excitement._

*******

**-Castle's POV-**

  
"Dad!"

        "Richard!"

        "Castle!"

        I was greeted with many people when I got out of the delivery room. There's Martha, Alexis, Jim Beckett, Javi-Lanie, also with Ryan-Jenny who maybe stay up all night here just for Beckett. "Hey guys, Samuel James Castle and Swan Joanne Castle has born. They wheigh 6lbs 8oz and 5lbs 11oz."

        "Congratulations, Richard!" My Father-in-law shakes my hand happily. 

        " Thank you, Jim" I smiled, then face my Mother. "Mother.."

        "You'll be a very good Father, Kiddo," sobbed Mother. "Just like you raised Alexis."

        "Thank you, Mother," I smiled. Remembers that I'm the cool father. "Alexis, you want to meet your new siblings?"

        "Can I?" asked Alexis, unconsious.

        "Sure. Is it okay, Jim? If I take Alexis instead?"

        "Sure, sure. I'll see my grandkids anytime soon anyway."

        "Okay. Let's go, Al," I took Aleixs' hand and brought her to the delivery room.

        "Kate? Alexis wants to see her new siblings," I said slowly. But Kate has fell asleep. She looks a bit terrible, but still beautiful.

        "She'll sleep here for the next two hours. Then we will move her to her room. She's worn-out," explained Dr. Ann. "Oh, who's this lovely young woman?"

        "This is Alexis, my first daughter. From my ex-wife."

        "Oh, I see. Well then, if you want to look at your newborns, I want you to be very quickly, okay? I need to move them to the babies room," said Dr. Ann.

        "Understood, Doc. Thank you," I said, heading to the glass crib.

        " _Oh my Gosh, Dad!_ They're so cute!" Alexis silently shrieked.

        "Lovely, aren't they?" I laughed. "Well then, I may need you to baby-sist sometimes?"

        "Ooh-ooh! I will, Dad! I'll volunteer!" said Alexis.

        "Good. Now let's get back and gives your Mother some rest," Alexis has get on really well with Kate. And a few weeks ago, Alexis has asked her if she could call her "Mom". I'm really proud of her, and maybe I'm the happiest Dad in this entire universe.

***

        "Kate?" I whispered. It's been three hours since Kate sleeps. She must be very tired. The other detectives hve gone with their wives to get some rest. Alexis has to go to her morning classes and Mother has a breakfast date with one of her colleagues. Jim is now sleeping on the couch and I'm sittting next to Kate's hospital bed.

        Finally, Kate's eyes opened. "C-castle?"

        "Yes, sweetheart. I'm right here," I said.

        "Hmm... What time is it?"

        "Uhh, 07:00 AM," I answered after take a close look at my watch.

        "My body's all sore," Kate groaned.

        "You've did a very good job, Dear," I said as I run my fingers through her tangled hairs.

        "Theehee, thanks," Kate giggles. "Can we see our angels now? I miss them already."

        "Sure. But I think you have to use the wheelchair," I teased but in a serious tone.

        "Very funny, Castle."

        I looked at her innocently.

        "Oh, come on!"

        I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

        "Fine!"

        I grinned, then carry her gently to sit her on the wheelchair and leaving Jim who still sleeps in peace.

        "Sam has your eyes and Swan has mine," I informed her happily.

        Kate laughed. "That's nice. I've never felt so happy, Castle! Thank you for everything you have given to me."

        I stopped the wheelchair, then kneels in front of her. "Listen to me. You're my wife, Kate. I have you, and we finally have kids on our own. You're the last thing I ever needed and wanted."

        "Gosh, Castle. I'll admit this. You're the best husband that a wife can have," Kate said as she holds my hand, smiling. "Now. Take me to see the kids."

        "Aye-aye, Captain!"

 


	5. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the twins first Christmas! What will they get from Santa Castle?

** -Kate's POV- **

**"** _R_ _ockin' around, the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop_

_         Mistletoe hung where you can see,ev'ry couples tries to stop _

_         Rockin' around, the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring _

_         Later we'll have some pumpkin pie, and we'll do some carolling _

_         You will get a sentimental feeling, when you're haring _

_         Voices singing "Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly." _

_         Rockin' around, the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday _

_         Everyone's dancing merrily _

_         In a new old-fashioned way" _

We sing happily as we decorated the Christmas tree. Sam and Swan are taking a nap in they nursery. So Castle and I are decorating the Christmas tree together. I can't wait for Sam and Swan older. It must be exciting to decorate with them.

        "And one last touch, the star!" Castle laughs. "Let me carry you, then you put the star, okay?"

        "Okay," then Castle carried me and I put the star on the top of the tree. We smiled together as we turned the Christmas tree light on. 

        " _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_. I love you, Richard Castle," I said, then kiss him passionately. "Thank you for everything, after all these years."

        "You're very welcome," Castle smiles and hugged me tight. I enjoy every seconds I've spent with him. We haven't get a lot of sleep recently. The twins could be so cranky sometimes. Especially in the night. We only sleep about 4-5 hours in average per day. It takes a lot of hard work. But Castle and I enjoyed our new daily routines. The twins have brought us a lot closer than we are before.

        Suddenly, I heard that Swan's crying through the baby monitor. "I'll get her, before she wakes her brother."

        I ran into the nursery. Swan has been a very cute girl. Her blue eyes makes me melt all the time. "Hey, baby. You're thirsty?"

        I think she's happy because I understand her. Because she stops crying eventually. I lifted up my shirt and she drinks greedily. "Drink up, sweetheart." I walked slowly to the rocking chair and looked around the nursery. Castle has done a very good job decorating the nursery. The nursery has been painted on pink and blue pastel colors. The nursery looks so adorable. There are two cribs. One for Swan, and one for Sam. Castle insisted to give the twins a wonderful bright childhood. I guess maybe  it's because he didn't have a lot of father figure. So he wants to give the best for the kids.

        I looked again at Swan, she has finished drinking. She yawned, and looked at me with a curiosity. I wonder what is she thinking about. "It's only five days left 'till Christmas, baby. It's your first Christmas." and that time, I swear I saw Swan's laughing!

        "Castle!" I shouted.

        "What?!" I heard he's running through the steps, maybe he thought of something bad happens.

        "Swan was laughing when I told her it's five days left 'till Christmas!" I said, handing Swan to Castle.

        "Oh, really? My baby girl is now laughing? You're so adorable, you know!" Castle kissed her forehead gently.

         _He is indeed the best father._ While Castle is busy playing with Swan, I walked to Sam's crib, and he was already awake. "Hi, baby. You woke because your sister is laughing, huh? Are you hungry?" I picked Sam up and sat back to the rocking chair, trying to feed him up.

        Of course, he was drinking greedily too just like her sister. They are indeed Castle's. You know what? I feel so stupid because I ever think to not have any child for the rest of my life because of my hard job. But right now, having Sam and Swan makes me change my mind. Having kids are he best thing you can experience.

** *** **

I lay down in my bed. Waiting for Castle who is in the shower. I've been wondering what should I get him for our first Christmas. Also for the twins. Maybe I could write him a story? A love story of our own? But I really don't know how to write a story and I only have five days to finish the story. But, writing some short-story won't take a long time, right? Yeah... Maybe I'll give him my own short-love-story-of-ours. Then, what should I get for the twins?

        "Kate?"

        "Huh?"

        "What are you thinking??" asked Castle, looked confused.

        "Oh, I just thinking about what should I get for the twins," I answered, a bit shy.

        "Hmm.. How about books and dolls? We could get them some story-book to read at night before they go to sleep and the is for their sleeping-mate," Castle suggested.

        "You know? That's a very good idea! Thanks, babe!" I kissed her cheek. "Hey, I just got another idea!"

        "And what is that?" asked Castle while he embrace me.

        "Let's get them a stereo? And we can buy some Christmas CD's for them. Or maybe even classical songs. Yeah you know, something like that," I said. Imagining singing along with Sam and Swan.

        "Okay. Let's go to the store together tomorrow. And leave them with Martha or Alexis," Castle said.

        "Great. Good night, Babe," I closed my eyes. And the last thing I felt is his cold lips on my forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll appreciate your comments and reviews :) <3


	6. Carol Of The Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I think this gonna be the last chapter on this story. Well no one comments and vote but that's really okay because I'm a rookie author. I'm just playing with my imagination here on Caskett. But there'll be a sequel (or some sequels) from this story. I will write about when the twins is older and starts to chit-chat.
> 
> Enjoy :D

***Kate's POV***

 

The next day, we went to the electronic centre to buy the stereo I planned to give for the twins. Castle is so excited about this. And, we leave the twins with Martha and Alexis who is willingly to watch them

      "Kate, how about this?" Rick pointed out a... Of course.. It's a kind of the most expensive CD Player. It's kinda weird for me to forget the Castle's style of shopping.

        I shrugged.  "Really? Why don't we look for the cheaper one?"

        "But this one is very cool, Kate! It has so many feature in it," Castle said, pleading and showed the please-I-really-want-this-one expression.

        I rolled my eyes on him."Sure. But I thought we were looking for a stereo?"

       "We are. Here's the plan, we'll bought this as our present for the kids. We can put this one on their nursery. So maybe while you're nursing at late night, you can still feel relax because you have this," he points to the CD Player. "Then, we buy the stereo to put into our living room. You know, when there are family meeting, family balls."

        "What kind of family have a family balls?" I laughed.

        "Castle's family," he shrugged.

        "Fine. Whatever you want."

***

      After  we touring the electronix center for a few frustrating hour later, we finally bought that CD player and a highly considered luxurious stereo. And he said he already have a Christmas present for me! I don't even have his present yet! I don't really confident in myself to write him a story.

        Just then, when Castle is paying for the stuffs and has to sign some papers, I found a bookstore and it kinda catch my interest. There's a really cool pen on the bookstore's display. I decided to have a look. "Castle, I'm going to the bookstore. You meet me on the cafe next door, okay?"

        Castle somehow looks confused. But he said yes eventually. 

        I carefully ran across the road, and went in. "Excusme, Ma'am. Do you sell that pen on the display?"

        The shopkeeper lady smiled at me. "Yes, dear. It's a brand new pen. So cool. Do you want it?"

        "How much is it cost?" I asked, a bit uneasy.

        After she said the price, I pulled out my wallet and gave her my credit card. "I'll take it."

       "Yes, of course, Dear. Just wait a minute."

        Finally, I get to buy that pen. I just need to wrap it up and give it to my husband on Christmas. He'll like this pen.

*******

 

***Coming up : Parenthood.**

 


End file.
